


The First Day of Forever

by turtle_wexler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Library Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:03:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtle_wexler/pseuds/turtle_wexler
Summary: They always meet in the library. After the war ends, they go there one last time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 36
Kudos: 206





	The First Day of Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaP999](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaP999/gifts).



> This is set in an AU in which the war lasted years longer than it did in canon. Thank you to Morbidmuch for alpha reading! And happy birthday, Luna 🥰💖

She always senses him before he reveals himself. Something changes in the musty air of the makeshift library. A spark. A charge, like his body calling to hers before they touch. Hermione freezes, her hand hovering over the spine of a book. She thought it would be months before he came to her again—if he came at all.

She turns, and there he is: wearing Muggle clothing: a pair of loose jeans and a black t-shirt so faded it is nearly grey, with the letter _S_ peeling off of the end of _The Smiths_. His hair is wet from a recent shower, droplets of water leaving dark spots on his shoulders. 

When he was able to steal a few moments with her during those long years of war, he almost always wore his Death Eater robes. Finely woven black fabric that was smooth against her thighs when she wrapped her legs around him. She has never seen him like this before. They’ve never had the chance.

“They wouldn’t let me see you,” she says, taking a step closer. “I didn’t think your trial would be for ages.”

“Nor did I. I certainly didn’t expect to be set free.”

Severus glances around at the half-empty room. The books they liberated from Hogwarts a few years ago are mostly piled into boxes. They don’t need a hideout now that they’ve won.

“How long have you got?” she asks.

He replies in that deep, quiet voice that always makes her shiver. “How long do you want me?”

Hermione draws her lower lip between her teeth. How many times have they gone through this routine? Hundreds? 

“Forever,” she says.

He goes quiet for a moment, his expression revealing nothing. 

“I believe that can be arranged,” he finally says.

Her breath catches in her throat. When they had this exchange in the past, he scoffed and said he did not have that sort of stamina, but he would do his best. They have never spoken of _after_ the war. Not really.

Closing the distance between them in three quick steps, she throws herself into his arms. His mouth finds hers a heartbeat later, his hands cupping her arse as he turns and pushes her back against a bookcase. It has been weeks since she was able to touch him—since the night before the final battle, when everything felt desperate and rushed, when everything they did echoed with the unspoken fear that it would be the last time.

Now, they can go anywhere. There is no reason for them to keep kissing in the remains of the library, his hand wandering beneath her shirt and cupping her breast. They have time. Forever. There are bedrooms just upstairs that haven’t been packed up. His house is a quick Apparition away, but Hermione can’t wait that long. He is _here_ and hard against her belly and they are both free. 

Before she can start pulling frantically at his clothes, Severus sinks to his knees and reaches beneath her skirt. Not what she was aiming for, but she can’t complain. Especially not when his fingers slide against her, rubbing gentle circles, making the heat building in her abdomen coil tighter. He waits for her desperate _please_ before dragging her knickers down her legs, giving her a sinful smile and pressing his mouth between her thighs.

Gripping the shelf overhead, Hermione gasps. She threads the fingers of her other hand into his still-damp hair, whimpering his name, begging him not to stop. When she lets out a keening moan, he responds with a pleased sigh, like he loves this as much as she does. Like he gets off on turning her into a quivering mess. It doesn’t take long before she cries out, overwhelmed by pleasure as sharp as his voice. Distantly, she’s aware of him kissing her thigh, his fingers brushing back and forth over her hips as her racing heartbeat calms. Hermione smooths a hand over his hair.

“Hello,” she says with a chuckle once she catches her breath.

He snorts. “Hello.”

Standing up, Severus spins them around to the lone desk in the room. The wood is hard and cold beneath her arse, but she hardly notices. She is too preoccupied with the sound of his zip dragging down—with the sight of his cock straining against his boxer briefs. Lying back, Hermione arches up to meet him as he slides home. And that is what it feels like—what _he_ feels like. Home. 

Gods. Each thrust of his hips is the best kind of torture. Again and again and again, until time becomes a hazy, distant thing. Until everything that isn’t them fades away. He looks down, watching his cock sliding in and out of her as he rubs his thumb over her clit, and that’s it. Hermione comes again— _hard_. It feels like accidental magic: sudden, overwhelming, unstoppable. She fists her hand in his shirt, desperate for some sort of anchor as wave after wave of that same sharp pleasure tears through her.

“Hermione,” he says. Her name sounds like that pleased sigh he made before. Her jerks against her erratically, burying himself as deep as he can as he groans into her neck.

After, with his body slumped over hers and her skin still tingling, Hermione kisses him softly and glides her hands over the familiar roadmap of his scars.

“I’m going to miss this library,” she says. They have so many memories here. This place was the start of them.

“Likewise.” Looking around at all of the books that are packed up and ready to go back to Hogwarts, Severus smirks. “But I am certain we can visit other libraries.”


End file.
